No Secret in White
by Gia-XY
Summary: Juudai tengah mempersiapkan deck untuk duel-nya bersama Manjoume White Thunder, tetapi tiba-tiba Edo datang ke kamarnya. Ada apa Edo datang ke kamar Juudai malam-malam begini? /"Aku tidak yakin kau melakukannya hanya sebatas alasan sahabat, Juudai."/"Manjoume no baka..."/ Gender bender! Based on season 2 episode 87 & 88! Prequel of "Unmei Fukuzatsu"!


**No Secret in White**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Juudai tengah mempersiapkan **_**deck**_** untuk **_**duel**_**-nya bersama Manjoume **_**White Thunder**_**, tetapi tiba-tiba Edo datang ke kamarnya. Ada apa Edo datang ke kamar Juudai malam-malam begini? /"Aku tidak yakin kau melakukannya hanya sebatas alasan sahabat, Juudai."/"Manjoume **_**no baka **_**…"/ **_**Gender bender**_**! **_**Based on season **_**2 **_**episode**_** 87 & 88! **_**Prequel of **__'Oretachi no Unmei_'

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX © Takahashi Kazuki & Kageyama Naoyuki**

**Story © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, semi-canon, gender bender, maybe some typo(s), some Japanese, some non-formal language, vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc.**

**.**

**.**

"Sugoi …._ Dia mengalahkan seorang _Pro_ dan menang telak _don_!"_

"_Kelihatannya _deck_nya sedikit meningkat karena kartu-kartu yang diberikan Saiou padanya …."_

"_Manjoume …."_

"_Kalian semua menonton _duel_ku sejak tadi? Ah, kebetulan sekali. Juudai, aku berpikir untuk menantangmu _duel_."_

"_O-_ore?_"_

"_Benar, kau, Juudai. Kita akan menetapkan skor kita sekali lagi. Kita lihat siapa yang lebih kuat kali ini …."_

**~XxX~**

Di kamar _Osiris Red Dorm_, terlihat Juudai sedang terdiam melihat ke arah kartu-kartunya dengan tatapan kosong. Tiba-tiba dirinya terhenyak mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Dia lalu menengok ke arah pintu. Sebelum beranjak membuka pintu dirinya melihat jam di atas mejanya.

"Jam setengah sepuluh …. Yah, kira-kira siapa yang masih terbangun dan mengetuk pintu kamarku sekarang ya?" tanya Juudai pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia lalu beranjak membuka pintu kamarnya, dan mendapati sosok seorang _Pro_ bernama Edo Phoenix berdiri di depannya.

"Edo …? Kau masih belum tidur? Kukira seorang _Pro_ selalu berusaha tidur begitu mendapat waktu luang," ucap Juudai dengan nada heran.

Edo lalu tersenyum kecil. Yah, dia memang seorang _Pro_ yang jadwalnya selalu padat dengan pertandingan dan kurang istirahat. Tetapi daripada tidur, dirinya lebih senang terjaga di malam hari.

"Aku sudah biasa terjaga sampai tengah malam. Ah, lalu, bagaimana _deck_-mu? Kudengar dari si dinosaurus kau memasukkan _Ojama_ ke dalam _deck_-mu," ucap Edo.

Juudai menghela napas mendengar panggilan yang Edo berikan untuk temannya, Tyranno Kenzan.

"Namanya bukan si dinosaurus, tapi Kenzan, Tyranno Kenzan. Dan, ya, aku memang memakai _Ojama San Kyoudai_. Aku yakin mereka akan membantuku mengembalikan Manjoume seperti semu—"

Sebelum Juudai sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Edo sudah memotong kata-kata Juudai dengan nada ketus.

"Mengembalikan Manjoume seperti semula? Apa sebegitu inginnya kau mengembalikannya seperti semula? Memangnya kenapa kau ingin mengembalikannya seperti semula? Apa karena kau merasa Manjoume yang sekarang jauh darimu?" tanya Edo dengan nada ketus.

Juudai terdiam mendengar kata-kata Edo. Kenapa Edo bicara seperti itu? Apa salah kalau dia ingin mengembalikan Jun seperti semula?

"Kenapa? Apa … salah aku ingin mengembalikan Manjoume seperti semula?" tanya Juudai dengan nada bingung.

"Aku tidak bilang itu salah, tetapi aku bertanya, 'Kenapa kau ingin melakukan hal itu?', Juudai. Apa benar hanya dengan alasan kalau kau ini temannya?" ucap Edo dengan nada tajam.

Juudai kembali terdiam. Benar juga, kenapa juga dia sampai menerima tantangan dari seorang Manjoume Jun dan susah-susah menjelajahi seluruh pelosok pulau untuk mencari _Ojama_? Apa benar hanya karena alasan Jun adalah temannya? Kalau begitu kenapa dia mencari _Ojama_ sampai ke dekat lautan begitu? Bahkan dia ingat dirinya sempat hampir jatuh ke laut saat mencari _Ojama_ tadi.

"A-aku …. Apa salah kalau aku ingin mengembalikan sahabatku yang sekarang ada di jalan yang salah …?" tanya Juudai dengan nada lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Edo menghela napas panjang, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap meninggalkan _dorm_ itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau melakukannya hanya sebatas alasan sahabat, Juudai. Pasti ada alasan lain. Kuharap kau memikirkan kata-kataku tadi, _Senpai_," ucap Edo dengan penekanan pada kata "_senpai_" dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Juudai terdiam di tempatnya. Kenapa Edo sejak tadi terus mendesaknya dan berbicara dengan nada tidak senang? Maksudnya alasan lain itu apa? Juudai lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. _Ojama San Kyoudai_ lalu muncul di sekitarnya dengan wajah bingung.

"_Juudai no dan'na?_ Kenapa kau terlihat bingung? Oh, aku tahu~! Pasti karena _dan'na_ merindukan _aniki_ yang lama—!"

Bletak!

Sebelum _Ojama Yellow_ terus melanjutkan ceramah panjangnya, _Ojama Green_ langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke kepala adiknya itu.

"Hush! Sembarangan saja kau, _Otouto_! Mereka kan _rival_! Tidak mungkin Juudai _no dan'na_ merindukan _aniki_!" seru _Ojama Green_ memperingatkan adik lelakinya.

_Ojama Yellow_ hanya mengaduh-aduh kesakitan saja sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dengan berlebihan.

"Kalau begitu, _dan'na_ kenapa?" tanya _Ojama Black _pada Juudai.

Juudai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan ketiga _kyoudai_ itu bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Em, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ah, ya, aku pergi dulu ya sebentar," ucap Juudai sambil membereskan decknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lacinya.

Ketiga _Ojama_ itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin sebelum akhirnya sosok mereka perlahan-lahan menghilang. Juudai mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan _dorm_ itu. Dirinya membiarkan kakinya melangkah sendiri membawanya ke mana pun. Dia butuh untuk menenangkan pikirannya saat ini.

Juudai terus melintasi hutan, sampai akhirnya dia mendapati dirinya kini berada di dekat danau. Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati danau dan duduk di pinggirnya.

Dirinya terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia mulai membuka mulutnya berbicara sendiri.

"Aku … sama sekali tidak mengerti …. Yang aku tahu, diriku melakukan semua ini demi temanku, sahabatku …. Apa maksud Edo ada alasan lain …?" ucap Juudai sambil menatap pantulan dirinya yang berada di atas permukaan danau.

Dirinya perlahan menyentuh kembarannya yang ada di atas permukaan danau itu, dan begitu jarinya menyentuh permukaan air danau, bayangan itu mulai menghilang bersama air danau yang bergetar. Air danau itu perlahan-lahan mulai kembali tenang, dan pantulan bayangan Juudai mulai kembali terlihat. Air danau yang tadinya memantulkan bayangan seorang lelaki berambut _brunet_, kini menggantikan bayangan itu dengan pantulan bayangan seorang wanita berambut _brunette_ panjang.

Wanita? Ya, memang, tidak ada kesalahan. Juudai adalah seorang wanita. Ia seorang wanita, mulai dari jam sepuluh malam, sampai dua belas malam.

"Ah, ternyata sudah jam sepuluh ya …?" ucap Juudai sambil tertawa kecil.

Tidak banyak perubahan pada yang terjadi pada Juudai. Tubuhnya hanya berubah menjadi wanita, rambutnya sedikit memanjang, dan kulitnya yang tan berubah menjadi seputih susu.

Yah, aslinya Juudai memang wanita, hanya saja, ada beberapa faktor yang menyebabkan dirinya menyamar menjadi lelaki. Dan soal kenapa dirinya bisa memiliki tubuh lelaki, itu masih rahasia untuk saat ini.

Juudai tiba-tiba mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati tempat itu. Dirinya langsung terbelalak dan panik. Dia buru-buru berusaha merapikan rambutnya supaya sebisa mungkin terlihat seperti rambutnya yang biasa dari belakang dan duduk memeluk lutut sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

Oh Ra_, kalau kau masih sayang pada hambamu ini, JANGAN BIARKAN AKU KETAHUAN!_ pikir Juudai panik.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat, sampai akhirnya suara langkah kaki itu menghilang, dan Juudai tahu sosok orang itu kini sudah berdiri terdiam semeter kurang darinya.

_Habislah riwayatku!_ pikir Juudai ketakutan.

"Juudai?" panggil sebuah suara dari belakang.

Juudai kembali terbelalak menyadari suara yang _familiar_ itu. Dirinya semakin ketakutan. Dia memejamkan matanya kencang-kencang, berharap semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Tik!

Juudai tiba-tiba merasa setitik air jatuh mengenai dirinya dari atas.

'Eh?'

Tik! Tik! Tik!

Semakin banyak air yang turun menerjang Juudai dari atas dan lama-lama …

ZRAAAASH!

… hujan gerimis berubah menjadi hujan deras ….

_Hujan! Aduh! Aku harus segera mengganti bajuku nanti sampai ke_ dorm_! Ah, tidak! Itu urusan nanti! Sekarang yang penting bagaimana caranya aku kabur tanpa membongkar identitasku?!_ pikir Juudai panik.

"Che! Hujan! Ah, tidak penting mau hujan atau tidak! Juudai, itu kau kan? Aku perlu bicara!" ucap orang itu.

Walaupun hujan sangat deras dan suara titik air yang jatuh ke tanah bersamaan sangat kencang dan meredam semua suara di sekitar situ, Juudai masih bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki dan merasakan sosok itu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Juudai semakin ketakutan. Dirinya hanya bisa berharap _Ra_ menyelamatkannya saat ini.

"Kau tahu, sekarang aku sudah menemukan jalanku. Cahaya adalah jalanku. Cahaya yang dapat membawa kekuatan dan kejayaan padaku," ucap lelaki sambil berdiri tepat di belakang Juudai.

Juudai terhenyak kaget. Tidak ada kesalahan, lelaki yang kini berdiri di belakangnya ini adalah Jun, tepatnya, Manjoume White Thunder! Dan … sejak kapan Jun yang dikenalnya menjadi seperti itu? Manjoume Jun? Tunduk pada sesuatu? Itu sangat tidak mungkin! Pasti ada yang salah padanya!

"Dan kau tahu, di dalam cahaya, kita dapat melihat apapun, tidak ada yang dapat kita sembunyikan di sana. Di dalam kegelapan pun sama, walau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam kegelapan, pasti sesuatu itu akan ditemukan kalau cahaya sudah datang. Karena itu, aku tidak mau menambah noda pada cahaya putihku. Cepat atau lambat semua akan terbongkar, karena aku ada di dalam cahaya," ucap Jun sambil berjalan ke samping Juudai.

Juudai hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. Kenapa rasanya kata-kata Jun semakin sulit dimengerti? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia sampaikan? Dan sejak kapan, JUN JADI PUITIS SEPERTI INI?! _Hell_! Sepertinya dunia sudah akan kiamat! Jun menjadi _Out of Character_! Apa yang terjadi padanya sebenarnya?! Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan hal-hal bernama _Hikari no Kessha_ itu?!

Jun kini duduk di samping Juudai. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Juudai.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu di balik lutut begitu? Sejak kapan Yuuki Juudai yang selalu menatap ke depan dan penasaran dengan apa yang ada di depan jadi seperti takut pada apa yang ada di depan begini? Angkat wajahmu saat bicara padaku!" seru Jun kesal.

Sepertinya Jun sama sekali belum menyadari perubahan di tubuh Juudai. Juudai sendiri masih bersi keras diam di posisinya, malah dia menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Lebih baik dia mendengar Jun mengomelinya daripada identitasnya terbongkar!

Jun semakin kesal melihat tingkah Juudai, dan lagi, kenapa dia bodoh sekali sampai tidak sadar penampilan Juudai berubah?!

Jun lalu menarik lengan kiri gadis itu.

"Juudai! Aku memerintahkanmu untuk berhenti bersikap seperti ini—!"

Jun terdiam. Juudai yang kaget lengannya ditarik, langsung refleks mengangkat kepalanya. Jun tertegun menatap Juudai. Rambut Juudai yang memanjang kini tampak dengan jelas. Jun yang tadi terdiam kaget, perlahan tersenyum kecil.

"He? Ada apa dengan penampilanmu? Kau _cosplay_ menjadi wanita? Atau jangan-jangan kau ini aslinya wanita?" tanya Jun dengan nada mengejek.

Sebenarnya Jun hanya berniat mengejek Juudai untuk membuatnya kesal saja, tetapi melihat Juudai yang wajahnya bertambah panik dan takut, Jun tahu, kalau apa yang dikatakannya tadi benar ….

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau benar-benar …. Akh! Sudahlah! Tidak penting! Aku ke sini untuk menyempurnakan cahayaku!" kata Jun dengan semangat.

Juudai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia semakin bingung dengan kata-kata Jun.

Hah? Menyempurnakan cahaya? Maksudnya daritadi apa sih? Jujur, Juudai sendiri saja tidak mengerti apa yang Jun bicarakan. Kenapa dari tadi Jun membicarakan cahaya terus?

"_Ano_, Manjoume, sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Juudai yang pada akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Che, kukira kau jadi bisu gara-gara si Phoenix sialan itu melakukan sesuatu padamu di depan kamarmu tadi. Atau jangan-jangan kau jadi wanita seperti ini juga gara-gara dia ya?" tanya Jun dengan nada sarkatis.

Juudai mengernyitkan alisnya.

Phoenix? Maksudnya Edo? Eh, tunggu … kenapa ….

"Kenapa kau tahu tadi aku bertemu Edo?" tanya Juudai bingung.

"A-anggap saja aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian!" ucap Jun dengan nada canggung dan seakan tidak peduli.

Tidak sengaja melihat? Tetapi tetap saja itu berarti tadi Jun melewati _Osiris Red Dorm_ kan?! Kalau Jun melewati jalan itu, berarti hanya ada dua alasan. Pertama, dia mau pergi ke tebing dekat laut, atau kedua, dia mau pergi ke _Osiris Red Dorm_.

"Er, Manjoume, memangnya tadi kau mau ke mana sampai melewati jalan menuju _Osiris Red Dorm_?" tanya Juudai.

Jun kini menatap Juudai dengan tatapan kesal.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, kau urus saja si Phoenix itu," ucap Jun dengan nada ketus sambil membuang mukanya.

Juudai semakin bingung. Kenapa sekarang Jun malah seakan memarahinya begitu?

"Manjoume …," panggil Juudai sambil berusaha meraih kedua sisi wajah Jun dan menariknya sampai mata mereka berdua bertatapan.

Juudai tertegun begitu menyadari kedua mata yang ditatapnya itu, bukan lagi sepasang mata asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Itu sepasang mata _black onyx_ milik Jun, Jun yang asli. Kedua mata _onyx_ itu kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ju-Juu?" panggil Manjoume dengan nada tidak percaya.

Juudai tersenyum senang. Rasanya dirinya ingin menangis bahagia saat ini juga. Memang tedsengar berlebihan untuk Juudai, yang sehari-harinya adalah seorang lelaki ceria yang sengat sulit untuk dibuat menangis. Mungkin ini efek dari perasaan wanitanya?

"Ka-kau kembali _normal_, Manjoume …?" tanya Juudai dengan nada tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Manjoume menepis tangan Juudai dari wajahnya.

"_White Thunder _…," koreksi Jun dengan nada dingin.

Walau kelihatannya sama, Juudai dapat merasakan kedua mata _onyx_ itu kembali menjadi kedua mata _onyx_ milik Manjoume _White Thunder_, bukan mata _onyx_ milik Manjoume _Thunder_—tepatnya, Manjoume Jun yang asli. Perlahan, sebuah seringaian kembali merekah di wajah sang _White Thunder_.

"Sepertinya aku jadi melupakan tujuan awalku mencarimu ya? Yah, baiklah, aku akan langsung masuk ke intinya saja. Yuuki Juudai, ada rahasia yang selama ini aku sembunyikan darimu," ucap Jun masih dengan seringai terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Rahasia …? Rahasia apa?" tanya Juudai penasaran.

Kini Jun menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Kedua tangan besar milik Jun memegang kedua pundak Juudai.

"_Houtou ni daisuki_, Juudai …," ucap Jun sambil menatap wanita di depannya dengan tatapan serius.

Juudai terbelalak. Dirinya menatap Jun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jangan salah mengasumsikan kalau aku adalah _gay_. Memang benar, aku menyukaimu tanpa mengetahui tentang _gender_ aslimu, tetapi bukan berarti aku _gay_. Aku suka wanita, dan aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan itu tumbuh, walau aku tahu semua itu salah karena yang kutahu kau adalah seorang lelaki. Dan sekarang, aku ingin bertanya, kenapa mendadak kau berubah menjadi wanita seperti ini?" tanya Jun.

Juudai terdiam. Dia lalu menatap Jun dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Apa dia harus menceritakan semua ini pada Jun?

Melihat wajah Juudai yang sepertinya tidak akan memberikan jawaban apapun atas pertanyaannya barusan, Jun lalu langsung berdiri dan mengalihkan topik.

"Kurasa hujan makin deras, dan hari semakin malam. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamarku," ucap Jun.

Juudai terbelalak. Apa katanya tadi? "KITA kembali ke kamarKU"?!

"Apa maksudmu hah?!" seru Juudai dengan nada tajam.

"He, aku tahu seberapa bobroknya _Osiris Red Dorm_. Kalau hujan turun, pasti atap bocor, dan memangnya kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dengan keadaan seperti itu? Tenang saja, kamarku tidak sekecil kamarmu," ucap Jun.

Jun melepas seragam putihnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Juudai. Wah-wah, kelihatannya sang _White Thunder_ termasuk kategori lelaki _gentleman_ ya? Melihat Juudai yang sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya, Jun lalu menggendong Juudai _bridal style_. Juudai meronta minta dilepaskan, sayangnya tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Jun akan melepaskan gadis berambut _brunette_ itu. Akhirnya Juudai menyerah dan membiarkan Jun membawa dirinya.

"Tu-tunggu! Untuk sampai ke _Obelisk Blue_—maksudku—_White Dorm_ kan perlu waktu lebih lama daripada pergi ke _Osiris Red Dorm_! Kau yakin mau berjalan sejauh itu di tengah hujan seperti ini?!" tanya Juudai dengan nada panik.

Jun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Juudai dan menyeringai.

"Aku bilang kamarku kan, bukan _dorm_-ku? Kau pikir, di mana kamarku?" tanya Jun.

Juudai menatap Jun dengan tatapan bingung dan mulai memutar otaknya. Maksudnya apa? Kamar Jun itu di_ White Dorm_ kan?

"Kamarmu ya di _White Dorm_, kalau tidak, di mana la—"

Sebelum Juudai sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jun sudah memotong.

"Siapa bilang itu kamarku? Bukan aku yang membiayai pembangunan kamar itu, jadi itu bukan kamarku sebenarnya," ucap Jun cuek.

Juudai semakin bingung dengan kata-kata Jun. Menyadari sesuatu, dirinya lalu terbelalak. Dia menoleh ke sekitarnya. Dirinya menyadari kalau Jun membawanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan _White Dorm_.

"Kau bukan membawaku ke _White Dorm_? Jadi kau membawaku ke ma—"

Juudai menghentikan kata-katanya begitu menyadari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkannya tadi.

"Jangan bilang kau mau membawaku ke …. KAU MAU MEMBAWAKU KE MANJOUME _ROOM_?!" seru Juudai tidak percaya.

Manjoume _Room_, ya, namanya Manjoume _Room_, tidak ada kesalahan. Itu adalah kamar yang dibangun oleh Jun untuk dia tinggali karena dia tidak sudi tinggal di _Osiris Red Dorm_.

"Ping! Pong! Selamat nona ber-_gender_ tidak jelas, jawabanmu benar," ucap Jun.

Juudai menatap Jun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tumben sekali Jun mau memberikan murid _Osiris Red_—tepatnya, _rival_-nya, tumpangan di kamarnya.

"Er, bisa turunkan aku? Aku bisa jalan sendiri," ucap Juudai.

Jun menatap Juudai dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak," jawab Jun singkat.

Juudai menghela napas pasrah dan membiarkan Jun membawanya. _Hell_, benar-benar …. Juudai sekarang kembali memikirkan kata-kata Jun tadi. Dia menyukai Juudai? Apa maksudnya? Maksudnya dia mencintai Juudai dalam artian menyukai seorang sahabat? Atau apa?

Yah, seperti yang kita tahu, seorang Juudai benar-benar "_clueless_" dalam hal bernama suka, sayang, ataupun cinta. Jadi, tidak heran kalau Juudai tidak mengerti arti kata-kata Jun tadi.

"_Ano_, Manjoume, apa maksudmu berkata kalau kau menyukaiku tadi? Maksudnya kau sudah mengakuiku sebagai sahabatmu?" tanya Juudai dengan nada penuh pengharapan.

Jun dalam hati hanya mengumpat kesal saja. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini gadis ini tidak mengerti arti kata "_daisuki_"?!

Untuk apa dirinya berbicara seserius itu kalau hanya untuk mengakui seseorang sebagai sahabatnya?!

"Bukan, Bodoh! Aku menyayangi! Aku menyayangimu dalam artian seorang pria menyayangi seorang wanita! Argh! Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Pokoknya, aku menyayangimu seperti aku ingin menyentuhmu, memelukmu, menciummu, melindungimu, membahagiakanmu, dan menikahimu! Mengerti?!" tanya Jun kesal.

Juudai menatap Jun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mungkin iya, Juudai memang "_clueless_" tentang suka, sayang, ataupun cinta, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti tentang semua itu. Kalau Jun berkata seperti itu berarti ….

"Eeeh?! Kau bercanda kan?!" tanya Juudai tidak percaya.

Jun mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Juudai.

Tentu saja dirinya tidak bercanda!

"Aku tidak bercanda, _Baka_! Dan aku ingin mengajukan persyaratan lain. Jika aku memenangkan _duel_ besok, maka, selain kau masuk ke dalam _Hikari no Kessha_, kau juga akan menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku," ucap Jun sambil menyeringai licik.

Juudai merinding melihat seringai lelaki di depannya. Jun benar-benar serius! Jadi benar kalau Jun benar-benar menyukai dirinya? Kenapa seorang Manjoume Jun terlihat posesif sekali?!

Juudai langsung buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tidak masuk akalnya itu.

Tidak, salah, bukan, bukan itu. Bukan Jun yang menyayangi dirinya, bukan Jun yang berkata dan mengakui kalau dia menyayangi Juudai, bukan Jun yang bersikap posesif padanya. Bukan Jun …. Yang memiliki perasaan spesial untuk Juudai bukan Jun …. Manjoume _White Thunder_-lah yang menyukai Juudai, bukan Manjoume Jun yang asli ….

"Man-Manjoume … sejak kapan kau …. Itu …. Er, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku …?" tanya Juudai dengan nada canggung.

Sejujurnya, Juudai tidak enak membicarakan soal ini, tetapi dia ingin tahu, apa benar hanya sang _White Thunder_ yang menyayanginya? Apa benar Jun yang asli sebenarnya tidak menyayanginya?

"Entahlah … aku tidak ingat …. Pikiranku seperti terasa kacau entah kenapa dan ada beberapa hal yang tidak kuingat. Mungkin aku menyayangimu lebih lama dari yang kutahu," ucap Jun dengan nada datar.

Ah, benar juga …. Memori Jun kan sedang terbang entah ke mana. Tentu saja dia tidak ingat sejak kapan dirinya menyukai Juudai. Lagipula belum tentu Jun yang asli menyukai Juudai. Seharusnya Juudai sadar kalau yang berkata sayang dan cinta padanya bukan Manjoume Jun… tapi Manjoume _White Thunder_.

"Manjoume _no baka _…," bisik Juudai pelan.

Mutiara bening mulai mengalir dari kedua manik _brown hazel_-nya dan menyatu dengan hujan. Perlahan dirinya terlelap dalam gendongan sang _White Thunder_.

_Sebenarnya … apa itu perasaan suka, sayang, dan cinta …?_

**~XxX~**

Begitu terbangun dari tidurnya, Juudai menyadari dirinya sudah berada di dalam Manjoume _Room _dengan tubuhnya yang sudah kembali menjadi wujud lelaki. Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana.

Dia tidak ingat persis apa yang terjadi semalam, yang dia ingat adalah hujan, dirinya berubah menjadi perempuan di depan Jun, rahasianya ketahuan, dan terakhir yang dia ingat adalah tubuhnya berada di atas gendongan sang _White Thunder_.

Juudai menolehkan kepalanya mencari keberadaan jam weker yang selalu Jun letakkan di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya lalu menangkap sebuah jam berbentuk kotak tepat di atas meja disamping tempat tidur yang ditidurinya.

_**10 : 30**_

"_Shimatta_! _Chikoku da_!" seru Juudai.

Sebelum ke luar dari kamar itu, Juudai melihat seragam putih dan seragam hitam Jun yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa. Dirinya lalu berjalan meraih seragam _Hikari no Kessha_ itu.

"_White _… _Thunder _…?"

Juudai tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian semalam. Mungkin sebenarnya _White Thunder_ tidak seburuk yang orang bayangkan….

Dirinya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dari seragam putih itu ke seragam hitam yang masih tergeletak di atas sofa.

'Seragam _North Campus_ milik Manjoume. Ah, ya, mungkin bisa membantu …,' pikir Juudai sambil tersenyum kecil.

Juudai lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh sofa itu.

Basah ….

Apa mungkin semalaman Jun membiarkan Juudai tidur di kasurnya sementara dirinya tidur di sofa? Tetapi bukannya masih ada kamar satu lagi di sana? Kalau memang masih ada ranjang di ruangan lain, kenapa Jun malah tidur di sofa yang ada di ruangan sama dengan Juudai?

Menyadari dirinya yang semakin terlambat, Juudai langsung buru-buru menuju ke kamarnya sambil membawa kedua seragam itu dan mengambil _deck_ dan _Duel Disk_nya.

_Kuso_! Kenapa Jun tidak membangunkannya tadi?!

**~XxX~**

_**Yuuki Juudai**'s__ LP: __**200**_

_**Manjoume Jun**'s__ LP:__** 0**_

"He? _Uso _…," ucap _Ojama Green_ begitu melihat Jun kalah dan langsung jatuh bersimpuh.

"Manjoume _no aniki_ kalah?" tanya _Ojama Yellow _tidak percaya.

"_Na-nande_?" tanya _Ojama Black_ dengan wajah _shock_.

Tubuh Jun kembali lemas dengan tangannya menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh ke tanah. Kini Jun tidak lagi mengenakan seragam putih seperti kemarin. Dirinya kembali mengenakan seragam hitam yang didapatnya dari_North Campus_. Yap, Jun sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Kemampuan terakhir _White Knight Lord _… saat lawan mengahancurkan _Whte Knight Lord_ dengan efek kartu, maka _Life Point_ lawan itu akan berkurang sebesar 1000 …," ucap Jun dengan nada bergetar.

"_Aniki _…," ucap ketiga _spirit_ itu sebelum sosok mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan Juudai yang berjalan menghampiri Jun.

"Manjoume, kau sudah tahu tentang hal itu?" tanya Juudai tidak percaya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi sepertinya Juudai terlihat sedikit menyesal telah mengalahkan Jun. Salah! Mungkin tepatnya, dirinya menyesal telah mengembalikan Jun seperti semula.

Edo yang sejak tadi menonton _duel_ antara Juudai dan Jun, hanya bisa terdiam saja.

_Juudai, kau sekali lagi mengalahkan kekuatan Saiou …._

Kenzan lalu berjalan mendekati Edo dan menatap Juudai dan Jun dengan wajah bingung.

"Tetapi, kenapa si Manjoume …."

Edo tersenyum kecil dan menatap Kenzan yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah masih bingung.

"Heh! Dia hanya lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan _monster _itu daripada memenangkan _duel_ ini. Memiliki suatu _monster_ yang harus dihancurkan, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya perasaan itu …," ucap Edo.

Kenzan mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Dirinya lalu kaget melihat Juudai yang berjalan ke arah mereka tanpa mengambil _medal_ milik Jun.

"_Are_? _Aniki_, mana _medal_ yang seharusnya kau dapat dari Manjoume?" tanya Kenzan dengan nada bingung.

Juudai lalu menoleh ke arah Jun dengan tatapan agak kasihan. Kalau kita perhatikan baik-baik, terlihat suatu ekspresi kekecewaan dari tatapan Juudai.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengambil _medal_ miliknya sementara dia sendiri tidak mengingat apapun?" ucap Juudai.

Ia lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Kenzan.

"_Duel_ ini _no-count_! Tidak masuk hitungan, ya kan?" ucap Juudai sambil tercengir lebar.

"Yah, itu benar-_don _…," ucap Kenzan sambil mengernyitkan alisnya memikirkan perkataan Juudai.

Edo lalu menghela napas sambil menatap Juudai dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Kau terlalu lembut, seperti biasa," ucap Edo dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jangan berkata hal yang kejam seperti itu!" ucap Juudai sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Edo lalu menyentil dahi Juudai dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Yah, lakukan saja seperti apa yang kau suka," ucap Edo sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei! Sakit tahu!" seru Juudai pada Edo.

Kenzan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil berusaha melerai mereka berdua saja. Shou yang sejak tadi tidak disadari kehadirannya di sana, langsung buru-buru melompat pergi dengan daun-daun di sekitar tubuhnya sebelum ada murid yang memaksanya untuk ber-_duel_.

Di sisi lain, Jun mulai bangkit dari tempatnya. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah atap bangunan _Duel Academia Main Campus_ dan mendapati sosok Tenjouin Asuka dan Misawa Daichi mengenakan seragam yang sama, seragam yang sebelum ini digunakan oleh Jun, seragam berwarna putih, dengan kata lain, mereka adalah anggota dari _Hikari no Kessha_. Kedua orang itu menatap Jun dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Jun terbelalak melihat seragam mereka kenakan.

"Ah! _Ano seifuku wa_! _Uso_! Jangan bilang kalau Tanjouin-_kun_ dan Misawa Daichi juga menjadi anggota dari _Hikari no Kessha_!" ucap Jun tidak percaya.

Kedua orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Jun yang masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan _shock_. Jun lalu merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahu kirinya.

"Yap, mereka berdua juga merupakan anggota dari _Hikari no Kessha_. Dan kau tahu? Kau yang mengalahkan mereka dan membuat otak mereka tercuci sampai mereka mau masuk ke dalam _Hikari no Kessha_," ucap Edo dengan nada kejam.

Jun terbelalak tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Edo. Dirinya yang membuat Asuka dan Daichi menjadi seperti itu? Yang benar saja! Juudai yang kini berdiri di sebelah kanan Jun hanya mentap Edo dengan tatapan kesal saja.

"_Mou_, Edo, kan sudah kubilang jangan mengatakan hal yang kejam," ucap Juudai.

Edo terkekeh kecil sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut lelaki berambut _brunet_ yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku kan hanya memberitahu yang sebenarnya," ucap Edo.

Jun lalu menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum ini?" tanya Jun.

Edo lalu menatap Jun sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selama kau menjadi si _White Thunder_?" tanya Edo dengan nada tidak yakin.

Jun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mendengar kata "_White Thunder_" yang dilontarkan oleh Edo, Juudai kembali teringat kejadian kemarin malam.

White Thunder_ …._

Juudai lalu mengadahkan kepalamnya menatap Jun.

"_Nee_, Manjoume, aku ini apa bagimu?" tanya Juudai dengan nada polos.

Jun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa bagiku? Tentu saja kau ini _rival_-ku, memang siapa lagi?" tanya Jun dengan nada bingung.

Juudai langsung kecewa mendengar ucapan Jun.

_Rival_? Hanya_ rival_? Tidak lebih? Bahkan teman pun bukan? Apa benar yang punya perasaan spesial untuknya hanya Manjoume _White Thunder_? Atau jangan-jangan semua kata-kata _White Thunder_ kemarin tidak lebih dari sekedar bualan saja?

"Kita hanya_ rival _…? Menurutmu, kita bukan teman …?" tanya Juudai dengan nada lirih.

Jun dan Edo tersentak kaget melihat reaksi Juudai. Edo langsung memberikan tatapan mengancam pada Jun untuk menarik kata-katanya tadi. Kenapa Edo sepertinya peduli sekali pada Juudai? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu, setidaknya untuk saat ini ….

Jun lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memalingkan tatapannya dari kedua orang itu.

"Yah, mungkin kita memang teman. Tetapi kau tetap _rival_-ku," ucap Jun dengan nada canggung.

Juudai tersenyum kecil.

Teman … ya …?

Jun lalu kembali menatap kedua orang itu.

"Ah ya, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya. _Hikari no Kessha_ itu apa?" tanya Jun pada Juudai dan Edo.

Juudai dan Edo lalu menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka lalu sama-sama menggelengkan kepala mereka sendiri.

"_Wakaranai yo_, Manjoume. Hanya para anggotanya saja yang tahu persis tentang_ Hikari no Kessha_," ucap Edo.

Jun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hei, memangnya siapa pemimpin mereka? Dan bagaimana caranya dia membuat murid-murid menjadi anggota _Hikari no Kessha_?" tanya Jun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Juudai kembali menjadi murung mendengar pertanyaan Jun.

"Pemimpin mereka … Saiou Takuma, _manager_, atau tepatnya teman dari Edo. Dan caranya dia membuat murid-murid menjadi pengikut _Hikari no Kessha _…. Dia menggunakan seseorang, tepatnya anggota kedua _Hikari no Kessha_ setelah Saiou dan anggota pertama yang berasal dari academia ini, untuk mengalahkan seluruh murid-murid lelaki _Obelisk Blue_, lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengalahkan Asuka dan Misawa …. Mereka punya persyaratan setiap berduel, orang-orang yang dikalahkan oleh anggota _Hikari no Kessha_ akan dipaksa masuk ke dalam _kessha_ itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka otaknya semacam tercuci setelah kalah dan mereka akan tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam _Hikari no Kessha_, contohnya Asuka," jelas Juudai.

Jun terbelalak saat mendengar nama Saiou, Asuka, dan Daichi disebut.

Saiou? Terakhir kali yang diingatnya sebelum ini adalah Saiou mengalahkannya dalam duel, setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Ah, tidak, sebetulnya masih ada ingatan lain lagi. Tetapi sepertinya itu hanya halusinasinya saja ….

Lalu, Asuka dan Daichi…. Mereka dikalahkan oleh orang yang sama? Tetapi siapa kalau bukan Saiou? Anggota _Hikari no Kessha_ yang lain? Hebat sekali orang ini bisa mengalahkan seluruh murid lelaki Obelisk Blue, serta Asuka, dan Daichi yang kemampuannya tidak dapat diragukan dalan permainan _Duel Monsters_.

"Memangnya siapa orang yang digunakan Saiou untuk mengalahkan seluruh murid lelaki _Obelisk Blue_, Tenjouin-_kun_, dan Misawa?" tanya Jun.

Juudai terdiam. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jun, dirinya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jun dan Edo berdua.

"Oi, Juudai! Kau mau ke mana?!" tanya Edo.

Juudai menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan nada datar, dirinya berkata, "Aku perlu menenangkan diri …. Edo, tolong gantikan aku menjelaskkan semuanya pada Manjoume …."

Juudai lalu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan bangunan _Main Campus_.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Oi, Edo, jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Aku masih perlu jawaban," ucap Jun.

Edo menghela napas panjang. Tanpa menjawab perkataan Jun, Edo melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi lelaki itu.

"Kalau mau jawaban, tanya saja Juudai. Aku malas menjelaskannya padamu," ucap Edo dengan nada malas.

Jun lalu berdecak kesal dengan jawaban kedua orang itu.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?!

**~XxX~**

Di seberang danau yang kemarin didatanginya, Juudai kini duduk bertekuk lutut sambil menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan datar. Ia kan sudah mengembalikan Jun seperti semula, seperti niat awalnya sejak kemarin-kemarin. Kalau begitu, kenapa dia kini merasa … menyesal …?

"Seharusnya perbuatanku ini sudah benar kan …?" tanya Juudai dengan nada lesu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati tempat itu, seperti semalam. Juudai tertawa kecil.

Ahaha! Mana mungkin Jun lagi yang datang menghampirinya, seperti semalam!

Perlahan, tawa Juudai terhenti. Wajahnya kembali menjadi lesu.

Bukan … bukan Jun yang menghampirinya kemarin malam. Yang menghampirinya tadi malam itu … bukan Jun …. Bukan Jun …, tetapi Manjoume _White Thunder _…. Itu adalah _White Thunder _… dan bukan Jun ….

Juudai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Kenapa sekarang dirinya jadi terus memikirkan Jun versi _out of character_ itu?!

"Oi, Juudai! Beraninya kau pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Manjoume-_san_ ini!"

Juudai terhenyak mendengar suara yang _familiar_ baginya itu.

"Manjoume!" seru Juudai sambil menolehkkan kepalanya ke arah Jun yang kini berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah kesal.

"_Teme _…! Sebelum pergi, harusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" seru Jun kesal sambil duduk di sebelah Juudai.

Juudai menatap Jun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ini seperti … kejadian tadi malam ….

Juudai tersenyum miris melihat lelaki di sebelahnya.

Tidak, bukan, yang di sebelahnya orang yang berbeda …. Dia Jun yang asli, bukan Manjoume _White Thunder _….

Juudai lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi? Kau mau tahu siapa yang mengalahkan seluruh murid lelaki _Obelisk Blue_, Asuka, dan Misawa? Kau mau tahu siapa orang yang menjadi bawahan pertama dari Saiou?" tanya Juudai dengan nada datar.

Jun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Juudai.

"Tentu saja aku mau tahu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku bertanya, hah?" tanya Jun dengan nada kesal.

Juudai tertawa kecil. Orang yang di sebelahnya ini memang Manjoume Jun yang biasa. Di satu sisi, dirinya senang Jun kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa, tetapi di satu sisi, dirinya merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang penting baginya….

"Yah, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu …. Tetapi sebelum itu aku mau bertanya sesuatu. Apa kau menyayangi Asuka? Lalu, apa aku benar-benar hanya seorang _rival_ di matamu?" tanya Juudai.

Jun mengernyitkan alisnya.

Kenapa Juudai bertanya seperti itu? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Tentu saja aku menyayangi Asuka. Dia 'kan temanku, apalagi dia orang yang sangat kusukai. Dia cantik, hebat dalam duel, idola academia ini, dan baik hati, yah … walau kata-katanya menusuk kadang-kadang. Dan soal kau …. Tentu saja kau _rival_-ku, tetapi di sisi lain, aku juga menganggapmu sebagai temanmu," ucap Jun.

"Hanya itu? Tidak lebih?" tanya Juudai dengan nada datar.

Kekecewaan sedikit terdengar dari nada bicaranya tadi.

"Memangnya selain itu apa? Kau mau aku mengatakan kalau aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku? Yah, mungkin memang iya sih …. Oh, atau kau mau aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu_gay_. Maaf, tetapi aku bukan _gay_," ucap Jun dengan nada mengejek.

Juudai menghela napas panjang. Ternyata benar, Jun tidak mengingat apapun selama dirinya menjadi Manjoume _White Thunder_. Dan lagi, Jun yang asli memang tidak mempunyai perasaan yang spesial untuknya ….

"_Iie_, aku bukan _gay _…. Tenang saja," ucap Juudai sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tentu saja dia bukan _gay_. Dia kan perempuan, jadi tidak aneh kalau dirinya menyukai lelaki.

"Lalu soal pertanyaanmu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat siapa yang mengalahkan seluruh murid lelaki _Obelisk Blue_?" tanya Juudai.

Twitch!

Jun mengepalkan tangannya kencang-kencang di depan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, _Baka_! Aku kan sudah bilang! Kau tidak percaya padaku?! Dan lagi, apa tidak cukup kau bertanya tadi?! Saat menjawab pertanyaanku pun kau sampai harus bertanya lagi?!" tanya Jun kesal.

Juudai hanya tersenyum canggung sambil melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya pada Jun.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku hanya memastikan," ucap Juudai.

"Kalau begitu, cepat jawab pertanyaanku, _Baka_," ucap Jun dengan nada memaksa.

Juudai lalu menatap ke arah pentulan dirinya di atas permukaan air danau.

"_White Thunder _…."

Jun mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban tiba-tiba Juudai.

"_White Thunder _…? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jun.

Juudai berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu manatap Jun dengan tatapan datar.

"Tentu saja dia adalah orang yang mengalahkan seluruh murid lelaki _Obelisk Blue_, Asuka, dan Misawa. Dia bawahan pertama dari Saiou. Bawahan yang paling dipercaya Saiou atas kesetiaannya pada cahaya. Yah, sebenarnya aku kurang mengerti dengan cahaya yang dimaksud olehnya. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu kan? Kalau begitu aku duluan," ucap Juudai dengan nada malas.

Dirinya lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Jun yang masih menatap dirinya dengan tatapan bingung. Langkah Juudai tiba-tiba terhenti. Dirinya lalu menoleh ke belakang sambil menatap Jun dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, ya, katakan pada 'orang itu', terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku saat mencari Ojama di dekat laut kemarin. Dan juga, maaf karena aku tidak sempat mengatakan terima kasih langsung padanya kemarin," ucap Juudai.

Sebelum Jun menanyainya berbagai macam pertanyaan, Juudai lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Orang itu"? Sebenarnya siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Juudai? Apa dia orang yang dikenal Jun? Apa mungkin Edo?

Dan lagi, kenapa sejak _duel_ tadi berakhir, Juudai jadi berbeda sekali? Dan lagi, dari nada bicara Juudai, Jun merasa kalau bawahan pertama dari Saiou itu orang yang sepertinya berharga bagi Juudai. Memang siapa sebenarnya bawahan pertama Saiou?

Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak melihat mendengar Juudai membicarakan bawahan Saiou itu? Apa mungkin dia … cemburu …?

Tidak mungkin, Jun tahu perasaannya hanya untuk "ia", tidak mungkin Jun menyukai orang lain, apalagi lelaki! Itu tidak mungkin!

Jadi, sebenarnya perasaan apa yang dirasakan olehnya?

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

Gia: _Yatta_! Selesai!

Jun: *Cengo* Ja-jadi _pair_-nya … Manjoume _White Thunder_ X Juudai dan _slight_!Jun X Juudai?

Gia: Yap~

Jun: Ta-tapi bukannya aku dan _White Thunder_ itu—

Gia: Sama? Itu benar, tetapi 'kan kalian semacam satu orang dengan dua memori berbeda

Daichi: Intinya main _pair_-nya Manjoume _White Thunder_ X Juudai 'kan?

Gia: Iya~ Awalnya maunya bikin GX Rivalshipping, taunya nyasar ke _pair_ itu. Yah, sebenernya tetap aja Rivalshipping sih...

Jun: Dan _scene_ terakhir itu apa? =A="

Edo: Palingan kau yang suka sama Juudai tapi tidak sadar *Cuek*

Jun: =_=

Gia: Bahagianya~ Akhirnya saya masukin _fic_ ke _fandom_ Yu-Gi-Oh! GX selain fic _collab_ TTwTT

Edo: oh, terus "orang itu" yang dimaksud Juudai di _scene_ terakhir …

Gia: Yup! Dia Manjoume _White Thunder_! Ceritanya pas Juudai nyari kartu _Ojama_, sudah di-_mention_ di atas kan kalau dia sempat hampir jatuh ke laut? Sebelum jatuh ke laut, White Thunder yang narik dia. Yah, mengakunya sih Cuma gak sengaja lewat!

Juudai: Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan _season_ 2, tepatnya _episode_ 87 dan 88. Dan seharusnya pada ngerti kan kenapa di warningnya ditulis _semi-canon_?

Gia: Ah, ya, memang ada beberapa _scene_ yang kuubah. Contohnya _scene _pas Jun melihat Asuka sama Daichi di atap

Edo: Dan ini _prequel_ dari _fic multichap_-mu yang baru kan?

Gia: Iya~! Maaf kalau ada yang agak kurang jelas, atau tepatnya memang sengaja tidak dijelaskan. Soal _gender bender_ mendadak yang kayaknya agak tidak jelas itu, sebenarnya ada alasannya sendiri kenapa Juudai bisa mendadak jadi cewek setiap jam 10 sampai 12 malam. Sepertinya yang saya katakan, ini adalah fic _prequel_. Jadi, untuk yang kurang jelas, tentu saja pasti akan saya bongkar nanti di fic selanjutnya~ Oh, dan saya tidak terlalu mengharapkan _review_ kok, soalnya saya tahu di _fandom_ ini lumayan sepi. Selama _readers_ menikmati fic saya itu udah cukup bagi saya

Asuka: _Thanks for reading_. Maaf kalau ada _typo_ yang bertebaran


End file.
